


Dolk in the heart

by LoverofMidnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Gen, Merlin opposing Uther, Prompt: Antagonist in mourning, Short One Shot, Uther Knows About Merlin's Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: Merlin had opposed Uther reign from the very start, protecting the innocent.When Uther learned of his death, he wasn't sure how he felt about dealing the final blow.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9
Collections: /r/FanFiction Trope Bingo Events





	Dolk in the heart

Merlin was silent as he lay on the floor, his eyes slightly glassy. He could feel the blood slowly pumping from his body.

For a moment he thought that it had to be a nightmare, he had done everything he could do to stop Uther’s reign.

He didn’t call out for help, he knows that there is no reason, he could feel his magic and life force draining from him.

But he knows that in the end that he had done, all he could do to protect Camelot’s sorcerers. They were safe for a few years as Uther had chased after him.

But know he could only hope that Arthur would be the one that would step up against his father. To take the lead against Uther.

A small smile formed on Merlin’s face as his last breath left his body.

Arthur was silent as he watched his father pace the council room. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he could sense the darkness in once the calm of magic and he wished that he knew what was going on.

Uther paced and turned around, seeing his son for the first time.

“What are you doing here Arthur?” Uther kept his voice neutral, even when his heartfelt unsure.

For so long he fought to keep Merlin from his kingdom but at every turn when he thought that he would be able to get rid of sorcerers and druids Merlin would show up and kept them safe.

No matter how many knights and guards he sends after him, he would always outwitted him.

The scenes of losing made Uther mad, that someone else had the honour of getting rid of that pest. For it not being him.

For a moment he wished that he was the one that had sent Merlin over to the other side, but the knowledge that he was dead, that there would be no need to worry when he sends guards out.

A sharp father pulled his head back to his son.

“Yes?” Uther could feel his son’s eyes on him.

“What is going on?” Arthur could feel a headache brewing as he put his hands on the table, just staring at his father.

“Merlin is dead.” The disbelieve in Uther’s voice threw Arthur for a loop.

Both of them had known for a long time that Merlin would die in his fight against Uther and his reign.

But still, it felt like a dolk in Arthur’s heart, knowing that it is now his turn to stand up against his father.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. It is a lot different from what I normally write, so I would appreciate it a ton if you can tell me where the story can do better.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight


End file.
